Wish You Were Here
by Kika xx
Summary: NCIS director Jenny Sheppard is murdered in Los Angeles. The team grieves, is split apart, and brought back together. Those are the facts. Nothing more. Emilia Sheppard is the child who will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Wish You Were Here**

**A/N: Hello everyone in internet land out there! This is my first fanfic, so I'm apologizing in advance for any mistakes I might make. The events take place just after Judgment day. It may be a **_**little**_** OOC. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any recognizable characters. If I did, would I be sitting in the lounge room, writing fanfiction? Nope, I would be sitting in a big office, plotting to get Tony and Ziva together. **

**Chapter One: She did**

"Mummy! Please don't go!" Six-year-old Emilie clutched at her mother, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, baby, but I have to go." Jenny pried the little red head away. You'll have a lovely time with your grandmother."

"How long will you be in LO for?" Emilie tried to delay her mother leaving.

"It's LA, Em, and I've only told you a million times. I should only be there for a few days. I'll see you when you get back, okay?"

"Okay, mummy." Emilie sniffed. "I love you."

"Love you too." Jenny bent down and gave her daughter a hug. "And don't ever forget it." She straightened up and called out. "Mum, I'm leaving now! Don't forget that Emilie has a ballet concert tomorrow. And she needs to be in bed by eight!"

Jenny's mother appeared at the door. "Don't worry, Jennifer, I'm perfectly capable of looking after Emilia for a few days. Call me when your plane lands."

"Okay, I'll miss you." Jenny embraced her mother and daughter for the last time and stepped into the limousine that would be taking her to the airport, where she would be meeting Tony and Ziva.

"Goodbye!" as the car pulled out of the driveway Jenny blew a kiss to Emilie, who blew one back clumsily. She didn't know that this would be the last time she saw her mother. Perhaps if she did, she wouldn't have turned around and walked back inside. Perhaps if she did, she wouldn't have turned on the TV. And perhaps she wouldn't have let her mother leave.

But she did.

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please tell me what you think :) Do you love it, hate it? Should I continue posting? Review!**

**Xx Kika**


	2. Your Daughter

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing :) **

**About the time line: lets just say that for the purposes of this story, Paris was seven years ago, 'kay?**

**Now read on…**

**Chapter two: Your Daughter**

"For the last time Tony, he is just a friend!" Ziva looked exasperated as Tony followed her into the bullpen.

"Really?" He asked with a cocky grin. "A friend with… privileges?"

"Tony, get off my hair!"

"Do you mean 'get out of my hair' or 'get off my back'?"

Ziva growled and picked up a paperclip. "Back. Off. Now." She said through gritted teeth.

Tony gulped and quickly complied, scampering back to his desk.

Gibbs, who had been watching the whole exchange, rolled his eyes. It was just like them to be getting into arguments over nothing.

"Stop playing grab-ass and get to work!" Gibbs ordered, draining the last of his coffee. He threw the Styrofoam cup into the bin and left the bullpen, in search of the coffee machine.

***

Gibbs was standing by the machine, waiting for the cup to fill. There seemed to be a jam. Gibbs gave the machine a vicious whack.

"What are you doing?" A little girls voice startled him.

Gibbs whirled around and stood in shock at the sight before him. "Wh-what?" He stammered.

"_What _what?" The little girl giggled.

Once he'd got past his initial shock, Gibbs realized that the little girl, while similar to Kelly, wasn't her. How could she be? She was younger, for a start. And now that he looked closer, he noticed that her hair was red.

"What's your name? Are you lost?" The girl shook her head again. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

Gibbs suppressed a grin. Wasn't that what she'd been doing?

Suddenly a disgruntled woman ran up to her.

"Emilia, if you ever run away from me again, I swear to god I'll…" Here she noticed Gibbs standing there. "Oh, sorry sir. I hope she hasn't been annoying you at all. She's a very naughty girl."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"Well…umm, my names Jolene Harris. I'm a social worker. Emilia is my charge. Could you please show me the way to a…" She looked at a name scribbled on her hand. "…Special Agent Gibbs, please?"

"Well, yeah, that would be me."

"Really? Okay, umm, is there anywhere else we'd be aloud to talk? In private, would be best…"

"I don't exactly have the whole day to talk, Ms. Harris." Gibbs told her impatiently.

"Well… you see… it would be best if… not a good time…" Jolene appeared flustered.

"Fine, follow me." Gibbs lead the way to the elevator.

"Emilia, come along." The social worker grabbed her by the hand and pulled her after Gibbs. "In here?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yes." Came Gibbs short answer.

"Fine. Emilia, wait outside, please."

Once inside Gibbs hit the emergency stop button. "Well?"

Now that they were alone Jolene stood up straight and pulled a folder out of her bag.

"I'm here to talk to you about your daughter."

**Dun-dun-dun! Well, yeah, okay, that was probably predictable, but still…**

**Please review!**

**Xx Kika**


End file.
